Guilt of Betrayal
by eiramy
Summary: Might change title later...Jesse is in a coma, being a victim of a criminal. How will Suze cope? She establishes comfort when she is with Paul Slater. But how will their relationship flourish and what would happen when Jesse wakes up?
1. 6 Months Later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

****

My frist fanfic for The Mediator! The first chapter is extremely short but I'llput up another chapter soon...anyways...Please R R!

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Chapter One: 6 Months Later_**

I caressed her back as I was French kissing a girl in my BMW car. I finally broke the kiss and the girl said, rather exhausted, "Goodnight Paul. Call me okay? " And she exited the car and returned to her home. I adjusted the selector lever and slammed my right foot on the gas. Although the speed limit was 25 mph, my speed was 60 mph… It has been over 6 months since Jesse became alive again. Suze has been happy, Jesse has been happy, Suze's family were happy, but not me. This place has been extremely dull and annoying for me since Jesse got his nice little body back. It seems like the only thing that kept me going was Suze. It's not that she hates me but it's just that she doesn't really care about me anymore. During school, I would sneak a peak at her, once in a while and she always looks so attractive with her beautiful hair down. But looks wasn't the thing that made her special. Just that her strong quality was such a turn on for me. None of the girls that I've met possessed this kind of personality. It was no good. I just can't stop thinking about her. Why don't I just move you ask? Well, I've been considering it of course but the problem is that I'm going to miss her more and go crazy over her. Gosh, I feel so pathetic right now…only if I could just…be close to her.

I pulled up on the driveway which used to be my Grandfathers but he passed away just 2 months ago. He was just sleeping and the next thing you know, he was a corpse, lying silent and still on the bed. He gave his fortune to me since…well…there wasn't anybody in the family that had much respect for him. So now, I live alone… in the house with nothing but windows and metal. Just as I started going up stairs, the phone began to ring loudly, echoing through the house. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Paul?" It was Father Dom. His voice sounded shaken and urgent at the same time.

"Father Dom? What's the matter?"

"I'm at the hospital. Jesse has been shot multiple times."

There was a silent. I mean…I thought I had a bad day.

"Is he alive?" I asked as I found my voice.

"Barely." said Father Dom, quietly.

"What's going on right now?"

"They're still doing surgery on him."

"I see…I'll be right there…By the way, how's Suze?"

"She's…sleeping…they had to tranquilize her since she had a trauma."

"Okay…I'll be right there."

I gently put the receiver back down. And got my keys and went off to the hospital.

* * *

Shall Update soon... Please Review! 


	2. Hospital Visit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Yay! Another chappy!...Dunno when I'll post the next chap...probably a long time from now...anyways...read and review!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Hospital Visit_**

I was really scared at what I was thinking as the moment. I would've thought that I have some respect for by now Jesse but no…I didn't. I was actually happy at the fact that he was shot…really…this is totally twisted even for me. I parked my car in the parking lot of the hospital and I practically sprinted into the building. I asked the girl at the counter,

"Where's Jesse De Salvia?"

"Uh..he's in surgery right now. It's straight to the left."

"Thanks." I said briefly. And I headed left of the corridor.

"Paul… you're here." Greeted Father Dom.

"Hi Father. Where's Suze?"I asked

"She's sleeping right there." He said as he gestured his hand toward the couch where Suze was curled on.

I walked over to the couch and I noticed that she has been crying since her eyes were puffy. I gingerly caressed her cheek with the tips of my fingers. Then, here eye fluttered open and said,

"Paul? Paul is that you?"

"Yeah, it's Paul" I said.

She looked really dazed and exhausted. Then, her eyes watered with tears and began to sob. I sat besides her on the couch and she suddenly flung herself in me and began sobbing on my shoulder. I just patted on her back, saying nothing…what was I supposed to say to her in this situation? I just went on caressing her back. And I rested her in a more comfortable position, resting her head on my chest. I occasionally kissed down to her forehead, and saying that it was all going to be okay. But deep down, I knew that I hoped that he wasn't fine.

We stayed there for some time, without being informed about Jesse's condition. Suze remained in my arms, occasionally making a sniffling sound. Father Dom was praying to god, muttering some stuff under his breath. I really wanted to know how he got shot but it didn't seem appropriate at the time and it would upset Suze all over again. And then at that moment the doctor came out of the room which he was doing surgery on Jesse. He was pretty young, about twenty eight or something and he looked really exhausted. Suddenly, Suze jumped off of me and grabbed the doctor by the shirt and asked him, as she was shaking him,

"Is he okay! How is he! Is he still…" Panic was the only thing that existed in her voice.

"Miss, Please." The doctor interrupted her, as he seemed to be truly ungrateful for that.

"So?" asked Suze impatiently.

"He is alive but he's on life-support right now."

The word "alive" seemed to soothe Suze a bit. But being alive doesn't mean that he's good to go sky diving.

"However, we're not sure when he will wake up."

By this, Suze began to panic again.

"You may visit him now." Added the doctor.

Without another word, she went and disappeared in to the room. Me and father Dom followed her.

She was lightly brushing her fingertips on Jesse's cheek. He looked really calm and peaceful despite the fact that he's been shot multiple times. And then Suze began to shed tears again.

"Jesse…please…wake up." She said softly.

"Please…."

I can't bear to look at her like this…I walked over to her and just embraced her. She continued sobbing in my arms. We sat on the couch that was near Jesse's bed and slowly placed her head on my lap. I looked at the clock and it was 2:00 in the morning.

The thing that scared me was the fact that Jesse is in a coma, seem to satisfy me…it's really sickening.

* * *

Write a review and make me happy! XD They really do give me encouragement so please reveiw! 


End file.
